gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Explosionen
miniatur|Explosion in GTA IV Explosionen sind Oxidations- oder Zerfallsreaktionen mit plötzlichem Anstieg der Temperatur, des Druckes oder beides gleichzeitig.Dieser Satz basiert auf dem Artikel Explosion aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia, wo sich auch die Liste der Autoren befindet. Inhalte aus dem Grand Theft Auto Wiki und Wikipedia stehen unter der GNU Free Documentation License. Explosionen miniatur|Ein Flugzeug explodiert in GTA V Explosionen sind ein fester Bestandteil jedes Spieles der GTA-Reihe. Sie kommen normalerweise nur bei motorbetriebenen Fahrzeugen (Auto, Motorrad, Hubschrauber, Boot usw.) sowie Verkaufsständen (nur Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City) vor. Meistens ist der Spieler selbst für die Explosionen verantwortlich, zum Beispiel durch aggressives Fahrverhalten und Waffengewalt. Durch die Explosion können Fahrzeuge im näheren Umkreis der betroffenen Objekte ebenfalls explodieren und Menschen sterben. Der Spieler selbst kann durch eine Explosion verletzt (wenn er in der Nähe von einer ist) werden oder sterben (indem er sich in unweiter Nähe des betroffenen Fahrzeugs befindet oder darin sitzt). Ursachen miniatur|Ein Polizist sucht hinter einem Streifenwagen Deckung Explosionen können in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie verschiedene Ursachen haben: * Entzündung eines Fahrzeugs durch Waffengewalt * Beschädigung eines Fahrzeugs durch unvorsichtiges Fahrverhalten * Beschuss einer Tanksäule, einer Gasflasche oder eines Tanklasters * Das Legen einer Bombe bzw. Haftbombe * Durch eine Autobombe * Benutzung explosiver Waffen (zum Beispiel Granaten) * Beschuss explosiver Ölfässer * Durch längeres „Auf-dem-Dach-Liegen“ von Fahrzeugen (außer in GTA IV und GTA V) * Wenn ein Fahrzeug vom Zug überfahren wird (GTA 2) * Überfahren beziehungsweise Betreten einer Mine (GTA 2) * Beschuss eines Hot-Dog-Stands (mit Gasflasche (GTA IV)) * Hoher Sturz oder heftiger Aufprall eines Fahrzeugs, wenn der Protagonist nicht am Steuer sitzt (GTA IV) * Entzündung einer Benzinspur, die zu explosiven Objekten führt (GTA V) * Wenn das Fahrzeug aus großer Höhe auf das Dach fällt (GTA V) * Wenn ein Fahrzeug zu lange Gegen einen Zug fährt (GTA V) Folgen miniatur * Tote und Verletzte (in den englischen Fassungen der Teile der 3. Generation kann auch der Kopf vom Rumpf getrennt werden, bzw. in Grand Theft Auto III auch Arme und Beine) * Die Polizei wird aktiv. * Anrücken der Feuerwehr (nur wenn Explosionen Feuer nach sich ziehen, nicht in GTA IV) * Anrücken eines Rettungswagens (falls es Tote gibt) * Sachschaden (an Fahrzeugen, zerstörbaren Objekten und Ähnlichem) * Geld auf das Konto des Spielers überwiesen (lediglich in GTA 1, GTA 2 und GTA III) * Verängstigte Passanten. Fahndungslevel Bringt der Spieler das Auto eines Passanten mit Waffengewalt zum Explodieren, wodurch andere Fahrzeuge in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden und ebenfalls explodieren sowie Menschen bei der Explosion sterben, kann es zu einem Fahndungslevel von bis zu zwei Sternen kommen. Wenn man nun weiterhin Fahrzeuge zum Explodieren bringt, wird sich das Fahndungslevel logischerweise erhöhen. Missionsgebundene Explosionen [[Datei:Yay Ka-Boom-Boom, Doherty, SA.PNG|miniatur|Die Explosion aus Yay Ka-Boom-Boom]] In GTA-Spielen gibt es immer wieder Explosionen in Missionen, die das Stadtbild in Folge verändern. Grand Theft Auto III * Explodierende Fische (Triaden-Fischfabrik) * Die Befreiung des Kanbu (Staunton-Polizeirevier) * Einleitung (Callahan Bridge) Vice City * Cop-Land (Tarbrush Café) * Schutt und Asche (Star View Heights) * Trojanisches Voodoo (Haitianische Drogenfabrik) San Andreas * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (Crack-Labor) * End of the Line (Crack-Palast) Advance * Die Eröffnung (Diamond Sky) * Hoher Einsatz (Pachino World) Liberty City Stories * Explodierende „Dolls“ (Dolls House) * Trouble mit den Triaden (Leone-Lagerhaus) * Fall auf Knall (Fort Staunton) Vice City Stories * Havana Good Time (Cholos-Waffenlagerhalle) Grand Theft Auto IV [[Datei:Explosion uap.png|miniatur|Eine Explosion in der Mission Rigged to Blow]] * Rigged to Blow (Autowerkstatt in Bohan) * Actions speak louder than Words (Tankdepot in Northwood) The Lost and Damned * Shifting Weight (eine Tankstelle) The Ballad of Gay Tony * Sexy Time (Jacht) * Bang Bang (ein Baukran in Algonquin, ein Zug in Fortside bzw. Bohan und eine Ogham am Francis International Airport) * Departure Time (Teile des Funland und Ray Bulgarins Privatjet) Chinatown Wars * Double Trouble (Monoglobe) * Friend or Foe? (Koreaner-Gebäude) * Operation Northwood (Apartment in Northwood) * Slaying with Fire (Happiness Island) * The Wages of Hsin (Koreaner-Gebäude) * Trail Blazer (Spielhölle) Grand Theft Auto V * Prolog (Bobcat Security]) * Drogenhölle (O’Neil-Ranch) * Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall (Hafen von South Los Santos) * Der Bureau-Überfall (FIB-Hauptquartier) Bildergalerie Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Gallery114.jpg|Explosion eines Taxis Gallery27hhjhjgutrtz.jpg|Explosion eines Voodoos Gallery117.jpg|Opfer einer Explosion mit Feuer im Bild und Krankenwagen und Polizei im Hintergrund Gallery9999999.jpg|Ein explodiertes Polizeiauto mit Feuer Grand Theft Auto IV tankstelle-albany-avenue.jpg|Die Tankstelle explodiert in der Mission „Shifting Weight“, TLaD Explosion TBoGT.jpg|Ein Tampa im Explosionsstadium Gaytony screen4.PNG|Eine Jacht explodiert in Sexy Time EFLC 2011-04-27 14-40-06-49.png|Heftige Explosionen erschüttern Hove Beach 6435-gta-gay-tony-bang-bang.jpg|Eine Explosion in der Mission Bang Bang malc-explosion.jpg|Malc hat mal wieder Mist gebaut. Rohrbombendetonation in einem Artwork Shifting-weight-14.jpg|Johnnys Hexer explodiert in Shifting Weight Siehe auch * Feuer Quellen Kategorie:Gameplay